1. Field
Apparatuses, device, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present inventive concept relate to a package including an antenna, a radio frequency integrated circuit (RFIC), and a printed circuit board (PCB), for millimeter band communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Millimeter band communication, which is being developed for transmission of large capacity audio/video (AV) data at high speeds on the order of gigabits per second (GBps), is capable of transmitting large capacity data several times faster than near field or middlefield communication methods such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), wireless local area network (WLAN), wireless personal area network (WPAN), etc.
Currently, 60 GHz band communication is competing with several forums and standards such as World in HD (WiHD), Wireless Giga Alliance (WiGig), and IEEE 802.11ad for commercialization.